


Fated

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: Soulmate AU!In the world of this story everyone gets a mark / tattoo with the name of their soulmate on their wrist.JinYoung decides to remove / cover up his tattoo because he hates the idea of someone telling him who he had to be with for the rest of his life. However, the person who's removing /covering up his tattoo happens to be his soulmate JaeBum.





	1. Chapter 1

_Brrrrrrrr! Brrrrrrr! Brrrrrrr!_

The small round piece of plastic on the table vibrated and started to blink red. The vibration caused an unpleasant loud noise which forced most people to pick it up to silence it as quickly as possible. However, Jaebum, whom this piece of plastic belonged to, didn't seem to mind it that much. As if the notification was only an optional thing to recognize he continued to focus on the drawing in front of him. In a swift and confidante movement he added a few more lines to the drawing.

After a few seconds however, he started to get annoyed by the vibrating thing, lifted his head and stared at it angrily A deep sigh escaped his throat when he was forced to lay his drawing book and pencil on the table and pick up that annoying plastic thing. Hastily he got up from his way to comfortable seat. Without giving his drawing a second look he walked away from the table to the staircase that lead down to the counter.

The piece of plastic was still widely vibrating in his hands when he reached the counter. An employee with a wide but fake smile greeted him and showed him his order. A soft smile graced his lips when his eyes fell on the Iced Americano and the piece of strawberry cake he had ordered when he entered this place ten minutes ago. The rich smell of coffee reached his nose which made him smile a bit wider. Happily he exchanged the annoying thing for the tray full of wonderful things. He carefully picked the tray up and made his way upstairs again, where his drawing book and his things were waiting for him.

Only a few minutes later he put the tray down and let himself sink into the very comfortable armchair he claimed as his own for the next couple of hours. The place he chose to be seated at was right next to a large window front which allowed him to observe the people on the street downstairs as well as the people who were happily enjoying a cup of coffee in the shop.

JaeBum usually comes to this place. It always served him as a place of inspiration and creativity. It hasn't been that long since he first discovered this coffee shop. However, once he tasted the first sip of their Americano and was met with the warm and comfortable atmosphere he knew that this will be his place to spend hours and hours in the future to draw. The shop was full of people but the sound of them talking wasn't as loud as in other places which made the coffee shop experience even more enjoyable.

When he finally sat comfortably in his chair he grabbed his Americano and took a short sip of that heavenly beverage. Once the cold brew reached his mouth he sighed happily and closed his eyes. The coffee had a strong and rich flavour which wanted him to drink more of it right away. This truly was the best way to live one's life.

He put the cup back on the table and took his sketching book to hand. Again he looked at the last few lines he had drawn, picked up a pen and continued working on the drawing.

There was a name written in the middle of his drawing. Barely visible, however, if you knew it was there you still were able to see it. Different lines and colours covered it up and soon it was almost fully gone. Replaced by a beautiful picture that showed flowers and green plants that hid the name perfectly behind them.

It had taken him almost an hour to complete his sketch but once he saw the end result he smiled happily. He put the book down again to get another sip of his coffee. However, once he saw the oh-so-delicious drink he frowned. Not only was it half empty the ice had already melted, too. A pout appeared on his face while grabbing after the cup.

"Tough life", he sighed and wanted to take a sip when suddenly someone put down another freshly brewed cup in front of him. Cold and with new ice in it. With happily sparkling eyes looked JaeBum up and met the eyes of a handsome man he never had seen before.

"I hope I’m not bothering you. I've been watching you since you entered and was able to catch a glimpse of what you are working on. It's beautiful. As you barely touched your coffee I thought I’d buy you a new one. I hope you don't mind,” the stranger said while smiling softly.

JaeBum’s eyes glittered out of happiness and he began to nod vigorously. He put the already warm cup of Americano down and grabbed after the new and cold one he was offered. A wide smile graced his face while taking his first sip of the cold brown drink.

The stranger smiled happily when he saw JaeBum's reaction. He had another cup of coffee at hand. However, his coffee was still hot. The scent of fresh and warm coffee reached JaeBum's nose which made him lean back in his chair and sigh in happiness. Today sure was a very good day.

"May I?" suddenly asked the handsome stranger as he gestured to the chair right across from Jaebum’s.

"Of course!" JaeBum quickly replied while putting down his cup again to finally have a bit of his cake. Those strawberries look delicious!

"I couldn't stop noticing that your drawing was made to cover up a name... I was wondering if it is what I think it is...," the stranger started but hesitated to continue speaking.

"What do you think the drawing is for?" JaeBum asked while taking another big bite from the cake he enjoyed so much right now.

The stranger didn't answer. JaeBum lifted his head to look at the young man in front of him. Uncomfortable he shifted from one site to the other and nervously glanced around as if he was afraid anyone would hear what he was going to say next. After a few seconds he focused his eyes again on JaeBum. Hesitation had formed in his eyes and JaeBum wasn't sure if the other would continue speaking anytime soon. However, in a small and shy tone of voicethe other continued, “you know... it covers up the name of... you know..."

"I don't,” JaeBum replied. His expression suddenly became serious.

Hearing the artist's reply made the stranger look at him with desperate eyes as if he was hoping that JaeBum would continue what he wanted to say for him. Again he looked around nervously. Once done he leaned forward and gestured JaeBum to do the same. A smirk graced JaeBum's lips when he decided to follow the others request and leaned forward.

"Is it for the soulmate tattoo? I mean... I heard that people look for artists to overpaint it..."

"That's an illegal thing to do. I hope you know that," JaeBum said and leaned back again.

Disappointment appeared in the young man's eyes. However, he had a certain determination in his eyes that showed JaeBum that he won't give up that easily.

"I know that,” the stranger whispered. "I was hoping that you might be one of those guys... you know...who do that kind of work. I want my name to be gone."

JaeBum lifted his eyebrows after hearing that and took a better look at the stranger. The other was handsome. Very handsome, actually. He was dressed simple but still very fashionable. JaeBum guessed the other to be in his mid twenties, maybe even the same age as himself. A big bag next to the chair he was sitting in was filled with heavy and thick books which made JaeBum guess that the other might be a college student. Therefore he might be right when it comes to his age.

It was the stranger's eyes, however, that captured JaeBum the most. They were big and dark. They had something innocent but yet mysterious in them which fascinated the artist immensely.

After a while he tore his eyes away from the others and glanced at his wrist. A big wristwatch was put on his wrist which prevented him from seeing the name of his soulmate. The name, the other apparently wanted to have removed.

The stranger followed JaeBum's eyes and smiled shyly. He lifted his arm slightly, laid his hand in his lap and laid his other hand above it to prevent JaeBum to see the name at all. The artist frowned at that behaviour, furrowed his eyebrows and looked back up into the stranger's eyes.

"Can you help me?" the other pleaded which made JaeBum sigh heavily.

"No", JaeBum said in a strong tone of voice. "It's illegal and I'm not willing to risk my studio for this."

The strangers smile faded after hearing that. Disappointed he nodded and just wanted to stand up and leave the artist alone when suddenly JaeBum pulls out a business card out of his bag and hands it to the handsome young man.

"Listen, this is... the studio of a friend of mine. He does what you're looking for. I did some work for him in the past... and if you want I can help you there. Just ask for JB," he says while reaching out his arm to give the other the card.

The stranger's eyes began to sparkle again but before he was able to grab the card JaeBum pulled it away again. Confused the young man stared at the artist. His eyes longingly wandered to the small card. He really seemed to want the card. JaeBum sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked to which the stranger nodded vigorously. Another heavy sigh escaped JaeBum's throat. Slowly he extended his arm again to offer the card to the other. Once it was close enough to the handsome man he quickly took it away from JaeBum and stared at it happily.

"JB, was it?" he asked while looking up again.

JaeBum nodded to which the other gifted him with a bright smile.

"I'll definitely call you. Do you need to see it for a first sketch or will that be done in a different meeting?" the young man asked excited, to which JaeBum only shrugged his shoulders to show him that he doesn't mind either way. The young man understood and immediately he began to remove his wristwatch. A few seconds later and the watch was placed on the table and the stranger extended his arm over the table so JaeBum was able to see the name.

**_Im JaeBum_ **

JaeBum's heart sank when his eyes landed on the name written on the others wrist. It was his name. The artist bit his underlip and looked up at the other.

"I... need to take a picture of it as well... to work on a sketch for you. What would you like to have... as a picture? May... I ask your name?" JaeBum slowly said. Every single word became a challenge to mumble for him as seeing his own name had shocked him quite a bit. He tried to calm himself down a bit as there still was a chance that he wasn't sitting right across his soulmate. There are quite few Im JaeBum's out there. However, if the stranger's name would match the one he had on his wrist...it hurt to even think about it.

"Sure no problem! Thank you so much for your help. I'm Park JinYoung. You know, like that famous singer," the stranger explained while smiling happily. A waterfall of words escaped JinYoung's mouth after that to explain what he would like to see on his wrist. However, none of his words even reached JaeBum's ears.

The artist grabbed his phone and took the announced picture of the tattoo. Once JinYoung stopped talking for a bit he told him that he'd wait for his call so they can set a date to discuss and make the tattoo. The man called Park JinYoung nodded happily and the bid his goodbyes.

JaeBum was alone again. Alone in his favourite coffee shop. However, JaeBum didn't felt comfortable any more. The warm atmosphere he felt before was still there, but it's warmth didn't reach JaeBum any more. The smell of coffee he loved suddenly made him feel sick.  
People were talking in the background. Even though JaeBum wasn't able to clearly hear what the people around him were talking about, he still felt like they were laughing and teasing him. He needed to get out of here. Now!

Hastily he gathered his things and left the coffee shop. Once the cool evening air brushed against the bare skin of his arms he began to feel better again. He walked up to the next street corner, leaned against the building wall and closed his eyes. A small tear was building inside the corner of his eye.

When he opened his eyes again he lifted his left arm, pulled on the thick fabric he had tied around his wrist this morning and stared at the name that was hidden under it.

**_Park JinYoung_ **

A single tear left his eye and fell to the ground. This sure wasn't how he thought he would meet his soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amazing!" JinYoung said while looking at the sketches JaeBum had made for him. "Simply amazing. I love those! This sure doesn't make it easy for me to decide which one to use. You're really talented."

JaeBum nodded silently and watched with sad eyes while JinYoung, his soulmate, happily looked at his drawings that are supposed to cover up his own name. A few days have passed since their first meeting at the coffee shop. Five days to be exact. Now they're sitting again across from each other discussing the tattoo in the studio of JaeBum's friend.

"Which picture would you choose, JB-ssi? I somehow like all of them and I can't decide", JinYoung exclaimed and pushed the drawings across the table towards JaeBum so he can have a look at his own work again. JaeBum, however, barely looked at his drawings before pushing them away.

"My opinion doesn't matter. It's yours that counts. I understand if you need more time to decide. This is a huge step... an illegal one at that. If you get caught you could be facing a huge fine or some time at prison. Therefore... I absolutely understand if you want to think about it again," JaeBum said as professional as possible. Hoping that by mentioning the possible punishments when he gets caught will make the other re-think the whole thing once again.

"I guess I need a bit more time to decide on the picture. I'm not afraid of the punishment. To be honest, I don't care if they catch me or not," JinYoung said without lifting his eyes from the beautiful cover-up art JaeBum had made for him.

"This is what I've always wanted. No one tells me with who I have to spend the rest of my life with. Those bonds are no guarantee for a happy relationship, either. I want to choose my partner on my own. I want to make mistakes in a relationship. I want to grow through that. Sadly, I feel that's not possible with a soulmate," JinYoung explained, finally looking up from the pictures and gifting JaeBum with a gentle smile.

Seeing that smile made JaeBum feel strange. He loved seeing it and he felt like his heart was picking up a bit of speed while thinking that this man in front of him was his soulmate. However, hearing the other's words made him realize that his soulmate wasn't his. Not now... and probably never.

"You seem to have a not so high opinion on soulmates," JaeBum stated while clutching his covered wrist with his name on it tightly. JinYoung quickly laughed once he heard that statement.

"Yes, that's true!" he said with a sad smile on his face. "My parents were forced into a relationship because of those stupid rules and those names on their wrist. I've seen them being hurt by the harsh words and actions of the other. There was no love in their relationship. Not as much as I remember. If that's what it means to have a soulmate I rather not have one at all. Don't you feel the same way? I mean, you cover your wrist with cloth so no one sees it. You must have chosen to cover your tattoo, too."

JaeBum's grip around his wrist got tighter. Slowly he shook his head before lifting his eyes to look at JinYoung.

"I don't cover my wrist because I did a cover-up tattoo. I have it because I do a job like this and I feel like it's no one's business to know my soulmates name."

JinYoung nodded and started to focus on the paintings again. He held his wrist next to the painting to imagine how it might look like on his skin. No one spoke for a few minutes. It was JinYoung who broke the silence between them.

"Have you met your soulmate, yet?" he asked without looking up from the picture he's been analysing. A sad smile appeared on JaeBum's face. JinYoung who had looked up shortly saw that and frowned. "You don't look that happy about it. Isn't your soulmate how you expected him or her to be?" JinYoung asked and put the pictures aside. He looked at JaeBum in an expecting manner. Curious as to what the other will tell him.

Again a sad smile reached JaeBum's lips. He took a deep breath and looked JinYoung straight in the eyes. "He... sure isn't what I expected..." he said.

"So... he's bad for you?"

"I wouldn't say that... it's just...he doesn't know, yet. I feel like he's quite different from myself which makes the whole thing not really easy to handle," JaeBum said slowly, getting up from his seat to get more distance between them.

The dark haired watched JaeBum with interested eyes. However, when the other didn't continue he began to focus on the pictures in front of him again. After a while he exclaimed to have made a decision to which JaeBum came closer again. The artist walked right next to JinYoung and see which drawing he had chosen. He smiled gently when he saw that the other had picked his favourite.

The picture he had chosen combined elements of music as well as books which JaeBum had found to be fitting. The thin lines this tattoo would require made it look quite elegant too. Even though it was his favourite, it was also the hardest one to do. He's not sure if the lines of the new tattoo would cover-up the name perfectly. It's easy to make it look as if it does cover perfectly in a hand drawn picture. However, it's a whole different thing when it comes to the actual tattoo. As it had so many details and such thin lines it would take hours for it to be done too.

"Nobody’d be different. The only thing that would be different would be you," JinYoung suddenly said while taking a closer look at the picture he had chosen. He had read a quote JaeBum placed on the bottom of the picture. The dark haired up at JaeBum with curious eyes. He frowned a bit and it looked as if he was struggling finding the right words.

"It's from 'The Catcher in the Rye' by J. D. Salinger isn't it?" the dark haired asked after a while. His eyes were fixed on JaeBum and wouldn't be leaving his figure anytime soon.

JaeBum smiled, took the picture in his hand, looked at the quote and nodded quickly.  
"You read it?" he asked while putting his drawing back on the table.

JinYoung smiled. He bent over to go through his bag which was put next to him on the floor. It didn't take long until he found what he was looking for. Proudly he showed JaeBum a copy of the book the quote was from.

"It's one of my favourites. I started re-reading it recently. It's an amazing book isn't it?" JinYoung asked excitedly while putting the book on the table right next to the drawing.

"I haven't completed it yet. I started reading it a few days ago. It sure is a good book, though. Do you read a lot?" JaeBum asked while finally deciding to get a chair and sit right next to his soulmate.

"Mhmmm," JinYoung replied while looking at the drawing with fond eyes. "I haven't been a reader for long, though. I barely read any books when I was in school as I was too busy studying. That changed after going to the theatre to see probably one of the worst films ever made. However, everyone was talking about how good the book was, which made me curious. I read that book shortly after and was captured by it's story and it's characters within only a few pages. Ever since then I carry around a book with me as I take every given opportunity to read."

JinYoung fondly caressed the cover of his copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' before looking up at JaeBum. Curiosity was sparkling in his eyes. "Do you read a lot, JB-ssi?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

JaeBum's heart began to thump wildly in his chest when he heard the other talk so fondly about books. The smile JinYoung was giving him made him feel very warm and happy. It also made him relax a bit. His body was thanking him for that as he had been on edge since the dark haired entered the shop a few minutes ago. A smile formed on his lips but he felt too shy to direct that smile at the other to which he directed his eyes to the book JinYoung had pulled out of his bag before.

"I've been reading since I was a kid. Well...I loved to read Mangas in school...which put me in a lot of trouble during some classes in high school. However, I discovered my true love for books once I left high school," JaeBum said still smiling fondly. Slowly he lifted his head, daring to look at his soulmate. He wasn't surprised to find the other looking at him. However, the expression in JinYoung's eyes, to which he wasn't able to find any other words then adoring or admiring for, made his heart flutter. This made JaeBum wonder if his soulmate might feel the same way.

Silence settled between them. However, it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences. On the contrary. Both didn't felt the need to say anything at all. Sadly reality hit JaeBum way too early again. Loudly he cleared his throat and picked up the drawing again.

"So... this one it is. I'm going to put this on your wrist now so you can have a feeling on how it will look later on. Let me get a print of this so we can put it on your wrist," JaeBum quickly said and immediately got up from his chair to get a print of his drawing from the back of the studio to stick it on JinYoung's wrist. It didn't take long until the young artist came back with the wash off tattoo version of the drawing JinYoung had picked. He sat down next to JinYoung again and let the other see the picture.

JinYoung nodded happily when he saw it and extended his arm so JaeBum would be able to apply it easier. Quickly he removed the sticky part of the wash off tattoo and carefully placed it where he planned it to be. Firmly he pressed on the lines with his flat hand before pulling the transparent paper off of JinYoung's wrist again. The lines had been placed perfectly which made JaeBum smile a bit. Softly he caressed the wash off tattoo with is fingers. JinYoung's skin felt soft and smooth under his fingertips. It felt perfect to him. However, he realized soon that he shouldn't be doing this and pulled his hand away quickly. Too quickly, as the sudden movement of Jaebum's hand made JinYoung raise his eyebrows.

"It came out okay. If you have anything you want to add to it or want to change please tell me and I’ll make the changes," JaeBum said while looking anywhere but JinYoung.

JinYoung happily stared at the wash off tattoo. "It's perfect. I want this one. When can we make the real one. Do you still have appointments open this week?" JinYoung asked. His fingers began to wander over the soft lines on his skin and a bright smile spread on his face.

"I have time for you on Saturday at 3pm. Would that be okay for you?" JaeBum asked after taking out his phone to check his schedule. JinYoung, had been checking his own schedule, too.

"That would be okay by me. Thank you, I'm looking forward to this," the dark haired said with a wide smile. JaeBum smiled back but on the inside he didn't feel like smiling at all. Now that the date was set he was going to have to go through with this. He will cover up his own name and let his soulmate be as free as a bird.

"Great!" JinYoung exclaimed and got up. He got his bag and hung it over his shoulders. It looked as if he was going to bid goodbye but he hesitated in turning around to leave. Jaebum who had noticed this looked up at his soulmate and waited for him to say anything.

"I was wondering..." he started but hesitated shortly after those three words left his mouth. However, he soon found back his courage and started afresh when he saw JaeBum looking at him in an expecting manner. "I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometime. You know, grab some food and watch a film or something. I think that might be fun. What do you think?"

"You mean a date?" JaeBum asked to which a soft shade of red spread over JinYoung's face.  
"Yes! I mean a date. This might look sudden but... you're a really interesting guy and I would love to get to know you. I've been thinking about that since I talked to you in the coffee shop. So...will you say yes?" JinYoung asked again, looking at JaeBum with pleading eyes.

JaeBum's heart jumped happily. His soulmate wanted to get to know him! This was good, wasn't it? This could be his opportunity to win the other over, to show him that having a soulmate isn't as bad as he thinks it is. He’s still got a chance. However, he hesitated answering the dark haired handsome man. Doubts crossed his mind and he knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do as the other clearly stated that he didn't want a soulmate. With a heavy heart he sighed as he came to a decision.

"I don't think it would be..."

"-a good idea because you already found your soulmate? I'd understand but... I really would love to get to know you. We can try and if you feel that this is wrong...we could stop. Food and a film won't hurt anyone," JinYoung interrupted when JaeBum was about to reject him.

JaeBum sighed again.

"It's not a good idea. You're a client here. It might not turn out to be what you want in the end too," JaeBum started again, but stopped talking once JinYoung stepped closer to him. Only when he was standing right in front of him he stopped walking, got in his knees to look Jaebum in the eyes and gave him a winning smile.

"Let's try it. I believe that you'll still do a great job even when this will turn out to be a complete disaster. Therefore, don't worry about it. Please?"

JaeBum looked away. However, he shyly took a glance at JinYoung again who was way too close for his liking. Another sigh left his throat before finally declaring defeat by nodding.

"Tomorrow they'll be showing a really good film in the open-air theatre here in Seoul. Would that be okay with you or would you like to do this another time?" JaeBum shyly asked to which JinYoung began to smile brightly.

"Tomorrow would be great!" he exclaimed in an excited tone of voice which made a brief smile appear on JaeBum's face. This was his chance. His chance to win his soulmate over. And he's going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Never had JinYoung felt this nervous before. He had been nervous when he had taken the college entrance exam but that had been nothing compared to this. Reason for that might be that he was able to properly prepare for those exams for months ahead. However, he was absolutely unprepared for the situation he'd be facing in a few minutes from now. Nothing could have prepared him properly for a date with a man that kept on haunting his thoughts since he first saw him a few days ago.

Excitement bubbled widely in his stomach area. Excitement that was widely mixed with worry, happiness and of course nervousness. He bit his under lip and started to pull on his clothes again in hopes to make them look perfectly when the other man would arrive at their meeting point. JinYoung checked his outfit again in the glass window in front of him. Was he dressed too formal? Should he have worn something more fitting for a date with a tattoo artist that wore two absolutely beautiful drawings on his upper arms? He didn't know. However, it was too late to change his outfit now as it would take him a whole hour to even get back to his flat.

Once again he pulled on his shirt and bit his lips. "Sorry to keep you waiting.The subway was packed which caused me to miss the train I originally wanted to take," he suddenly heard someone say behind him which made him spin around.

In front of JinYoung stood the most handsome man he was ever able to meet. JB, who must have been run the whole way from the subway station to the restaurant was breathing heavily. Small drops of sweat had formed on his forehead but despite that he looked stunning. Just as stunning as when JinYoung had first met him.

A soft smile caressed JinYoung's lips before he told the other that he hadn't been waiting that long. JB smiled after hearing that. "Shall we go in?" he asked and pointed at the restaurant.

JinYoung had never been here before. The whole area was unknown to JinYoung as he lived in a whole other part of Seoul. However, he'd known that some of the best Korean restaurants were located here. Apparently this was one of those restaurants. According to JB this was the best place to eat _dakgalbi_. It looked as if not only JB was thinking like that as a sign at the door exclaimed that statement as well.

The dark haired nodded shortly and smiled at his date as the other was holding the door open for him. Happily he walked passed him and waited for someone to show them where they can be seated. An amazing smell of spices, rice and grilled meat reached his nose which made his stomach grumble loudly. Nervously he looked around to see if JB heard it.

"Looks like you're hungry. We arrived at the perfect time then," his date exclaimed and smiled at him softly. JinYoung blushed after hearing that but nodded curtly. Why was he suddenly so shy? He hadn’t been this shy when they last met. Hopefully JB wouldn't think he's too boring because of that.

A waitress, who looked quite stressed because of the many customers she had to serve, came towards them and guided the dating men to an empty table. It was a small table. In the middle of it was a cooking spot which was supposed to keep the food warm once it's served.  
Both didn't have to look through the short menu for long and ordered their shared portion of cheese _dakgalbi_ shortly after they were seated.

"It smells amazing here. Do you come here often?" JinYoung asked while they were waiting for their food to arrive.

"I wouldn't say so. I've been here before with friends but that was quite a while ago. They have an amazing _dakgalbi_ which is why I thought of coming here with you today. I love Korean food," JB said with a happy smile on his face.

JinYoung began to smile too. "Korean food is amazing. Great choice!" he complimented to which JB's smile grew wider.

"So you're into Korean food too?" JB asked while he opened a drawer under his side of the table to take out chopsticks and napkins. He gently placed the other pair of chopsticks on JinYoung's side, smiled at him and then waited for the other to answer.

"I am, Korean food is delicious!" JinYoung exclaimed which earned him another bright smile from his date.

Both were still talking eagerly about their favourite foods and the best places they've discovered to eat when their ordered portion arrived. JinYoung leaned curiously into the pot. The sight alone made him drool. The small pieces of chicken covered in red sauce was split into two by a stream of cheese in the middle of the huge black frying pot. Rice and the usual side dishes were put on the table next to them as the pot itself took so much space. The smell that reached JinYoung's nose was amazing and he couldn't wait to start eating.

Once the waitress was gone again they started to dig in. Both ate quietly for a while. The silence didn't bother them at all. Instead they felt really comfortable with it. Nevertheless did they continue their conversation once a few pieces of chicken, cheese and rice found their way into their mouths.

"Have you finished the book yet, JB-ssi?" JinYoung asked, curious to hear what the other thought of the book he liked so much. JB nodded vigorously to answer his date.

"I read the last few pages yesterday. It was amazing. Finding a good new book to compete with it will be hard."

"If you liked 'The Catcher in the Rye' I can recommend you a few other books that are amazing, too. I have one with me today,” JinYoung said excitedly, which made JB smirk in a teasing way.

"You bring a book to a date?" he asked, which made JinYoung's eyes grow big.

"No! Well...yes, but I only brought one out of habit. I really was looking forward to this. I really didn’t meant to..." the dark haired tried to save himself to which JB started to laugh.

"Don't worry. I just tried teasing you a bit," he said to which JinYoung began to pout. The other giggled softly and JinYoung could have sworn that he heard the other softly mumble something that sounded like ‘cut’e which made him look away to hide the blush that was slowly forming itself on his cheeks.

"Say ‘Ah!’" he suddenly heard JB say to which he turned his head towards the other again and was met by a piece of chicken that was held by two metal chopsticks. Unsure on what he should do he first looked at the chicken, then at JB and then at the tables around them.

"Are you seriously trying to feed me?" he asked while grabbing his own chopsticks again and getting another mouthful of chicken from the pot by himself.

JB put the chicken he was holding down on JinYoung's bowl of rice and then took another piece of meat which he quickly made disappear in his mouth. JinYoung stared at the piece of chicken on his rice bowl. He'd seen this in dramas when people were dating but it felt somehow embarrassing when things like this were done to oneself in real life. However, he somehow liked it which made him pick up the chicken JB previously had tried to feed him and eat it. The chicken somehow tasted different in his mouth. Better than before.

JB had watched JinYoung and was smiling to himself when he saw the other eat while smiling happily. Immediately he picked up another piece and placed in on his date’s rice.

"You don't need to feed me. I can get it myself," JinYoung exclaimed but nevertheless accepted the next piece of chicken JB had picked for him and ate it with a huge smile on his face.

Even though JinYoung said that, he actually didn't want the other to stop. He really started to like that small gesture. A lot. JB must have noticed that as he continued doing that until only a few more pieces were left in the pot and JinYoung said that he can't eat one more bite.

"Did you enjoy it?" JB asked to which JinYoung happily nodded while patting his stomach lightly.

"Best _dakgalbi_ I've ever ate," he said while gifting his date with a bright smile.

"Are you sure it's the _galbi_ you liked and not the way I handed it to you?" JB began to tease the other again.  
"I'm pretty sure it was the _galbi_ ," the dark haired said in the most innocent sounding tone of voice in hopes that the other understood that he was trying to tease him by saying that too. Two can play that game, right?

"I'm sure it was," JB happily said while extending his arm and gently touched JinYoung's hand.

The dark haired watched as the artist softly caressed the back of his hand and then held it into his. Slowly he intertwined his fingers with his. He enjoyed those soft and little touches way too much. But what could he do? It felt nice to feel JB's hand in his. It made him feel wonderful, warm feelings inside. It felt perfect. It felt right.

"Are you really sure it was just that?" JB suddenly asked, which caused JinYoung to look up at him.

"Hmmm?" he asked, not sure what they were talking about. JB began to smile widely at that. He didn't say another word just continued to softly caress JinYoung's back of his hand with his thumb while still holding the other's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should have let me pay for dinner when you already paid for the film tickets, JB-ssi!" JinYoung said, not too happy about the fact that he wasn't able to pay for any part of this date. JB had bought the tickets for the film they were going to see before the date even had started and dinner...in some unknown way he had been able to pay for dinner as well even though they never had left the other alone while they were in that restaurant. It was a true mystery to JinYoung how JB had paid for dinner.

"You bought the popcorn," JB said and pointed at the huge bucket of white salty popcorn that JinYoung was carrying around.

"That's not the same!" JinYoung said while pouting slightly.

"It is. For today," he happily said as he grabbed JinYoung's hand and guided him towards the recently built grandstand. Every aisle was built on a slightly higher ground than the previous one which made the whole grandstand look really intimidating and tall.

JB guided JinYoung towards the steps that lead upwards. Somewhere in the middle he stopped and entered the aisle. JinYoung followed the slightly older man and soon took a seat on a warm plastic seat right next to JB. Once he had taken his place he looked around.

People entered the area and started to look for their places. There were quite many of them, too. Everyone happily chatted with each other. JinYoung heard them talking about all kinds of things. It seems that not only the film they're going to watch today was a great topic of conversation.

The small food stands on the ground floor were busy taking orders from their many customers. They were selling popcorn and nachos as well as ice cream and chocolate. The smell of all those good things mixed itself together and filled the air around them.

There was a huge white screen right in front of them. JinYoung has never seen such a big screen before and it made him look forward to seeing today's film even more. However, it was the view around them that impressed the younger the most. Around them as well as behind the screen they were able to see Seoul. The many buildings glittered beautifully in the setting sun and coloured everything in a warm shade of red.

"Wow!" JinYoung said when he noticed how stunning their surroundings looked. This was definitely the perfect location for something like this. "How come I never knew this existed? It's beautiful!" He exclaimed while his eyes were still fixed on the warmly coloured Seoul in the background.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? Most people don't know this exists. I think it's their third year doing this event. They don't advertise the theatre that much as the people who know about it will fill all the seats offered anyway," JB explained and looked around happily.

JinYoung nodded while listening and then turned his attention towards JB. "Do you come here often?" He asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair and took a handful of popcorn to eat. JB smiled before shaking his head and taking three pieces of popcorn out of the bucket on JinYoung's lap.

"I've been here twice. Both times with really good friends of mine to watch films we missed in theatres but desperately wanted to watch. That was last year, though. I haven't seen a film here this year, yet. Sadly I haven’t had the chance to do so yet. Therefore, I'm glad that you were okay with this."

JB smiled brightly which made JinYoung's heart flutter in excitement. Tonight will be a good night. He could feel it.

The film they were going to watch was a mixture of action and comedy with a hint of romance in it. It was the 8th part of a very successful film series of which JinYoung had only seen the first three parts. Nevertheless he was confident that understanding the film wouldn't be that hard. It never was with films like this.

The area slowly filled with people and soon every seat on the grandstand was taken. People around them chatted excitedly and started eating their recent purchases. JaeBum and JinYoung happily shared their popcorn and talked about trivial things to get to know each other. After everyone had taken their seat, however, the lights began to dim. Soon only the faint rays of the setting sun were illuminating the area which, again, made the whole scene look even more stunning than before.

After a few moments the screen in front of them became illuminated. Advertisement of different products and shops from the area they were in were shown on screen before the voice of an announcer told them that the film is going to start soon. The people around them began to quiet down after hearing that and once the film started rolling only a few audience members were still whispering to each other. Soon, however, the area went quiet to not disturb anyone.

JinYoung was fascinated by the whole atmosphere. He'd seen quite many films in theatres in his 23 years of life so far but never had he seen one in such a beautiful setting as one like this. The film itself started off quite thrilling as well. There was an action scene right at the beginning. The explanation for it followed five minutes later.

"Do you like it?” JinYoung suddenly heard JB ask next to him 15 minutes into the film.

The younger hastily nodded, barely taking his eyes off the screen. A giggle next to him, however, made him tear his eyes from the screen to look at JB.

Amused about the expression of the younger he pointed towards the screen again to indicate the younger that he should continue watching. JinYoung curtly shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards the screen again.

Another car chase was shown on screen when suddenly JinYoung felt a hand on his shoulder. Confused he looked at the hand only to realize that JB slyly had managed to lay an arm around him. Happily he looked at the hand and then turned his head towards JB. The older's eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him but JinYoung could have sworn to have seen JB stare at him before JinYoung had turned his head towards him.

A happy smile appeared on JinYoung's face. It felt nice to feel JB's arm around him. He liked it a lot. However, he wondered if he could go a step further. Would it be okay to just lean onto him and rest his head on the other’s shoulder? He really wanted to do it but what if the older would think of it as weird or inappropriate? Sure this was a date but would it be too much if he did so on their first date? He didn't want to look like a clingy person, as well.

Longingly he stared at JB's shoulder before finally turning his head toward the screen again. He had decided to not lean on the other’s shoulder and focus on the film in front of him instead. JB must have noticed the longing stare of the younger and once JinYoung's eyes were fixed on the screen again he pulled him closer so that he could lean on his shoulder. Surprised by that JinYoung looked up at JB who simply smiled and took another handful of popcorn with his free hand.

Immediately JinYoung nuzzled his head on JB's shoulder and let it rest there. It felt nice to feel the other's warmth so close to him. To feel his arm still laying around his shoulders. To smell the other’s unique and personal scent. JinYoung's heart hammered fast against his chest. He liked this. This was nice. Very nice, to be honest.

Both started to focus on the film again. However, focus might have been the wrong word. JinYoung was watching the moving pictures in front of him but he wasn't able to connect with the story anymore. He was too distracted by the overwhelming closeness and the feelings the other caused him to have. Happily he snuggled even closer to JB. His date didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, JB started to slowly caress JinYoung's shoulder while still holding him closely.

The scene on the screen in front of them changed. The two main characters were alone in the scene and were talking eagerly about some failed plan. However, the atmosphere between them became changed quite rapidly when the man, who's name JinYoung had long forgotten, cornered the woman and began to kiss her passionately. Suddenly JinYoung felt awkward being so close to JB. Bashfully he looked away from the screen and straightened himself up.

JB let go of his shoulder immediately when he noticed that JinYoung wanted to sit upright again. His eyes laid on JinYoung who still awkwardly tried to get over the scene in front of him. A smirk appeared on JB's face before he leaned towards the other and began to whisper in his ear.

"Is everything OK?" he asked, to which JinYoung quickly stiffened.

The younger slowly nodded before finally deciding to look at his date for tonight. JinYoung turned his head and found JB's face only a few inches away from his own. He was close. Too close for comfort.

Heat started to spread through his cheeks and he knew that if the lights would go on now they'd be coloured in the brightest red humankind had ever seen. JB's eyes were staring intensely into his own. Those wonderful eyes. Nervously he bit his bottom lip and looked away. His heart pounding even faster in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down again. He needed to calm himself or else he wouldn't be able to handle this date properly.

"JinYoung-ah," he heard the other softly whisper into his ear to which the younger shyly turned his head towards the other again. JB was still as close to him as he was before which made him even more nervous. Those amazing eyes of the other captured his and he immediately felt spellbound by them. A few moments later he noticed how his eyes began to wander. Following the soft features of the other’s face. His eyes finally decided to come to a hold. Now he was staring directly at the other’s lips. Those soft looking lips. They were so close to his. He would only need to lean slightly forward to capture them. He wondered how that perfect pair of lips would feel on his. He wanted to know. No! He needed to know!

"JinYoung-ah," the other repeated softly which brought JinYoung back to reality. Jinyoung rapidly blinked as he looked down but JB's hand prevented him from doing so. Softly he held JinYoung's chin and captured the younger's face with his big, warm hands. A shiver ran down JinYoung's spine. A good kind of shiver.

"JinYoung-ah, can I kiss you?" The older whispered while staring directly into JinYoung's eyes. His voice sounded soft and incredibly soothing. A sincere look captured JB's eyes. Eyes that told the younger that his date felt that desperate need to lean in as well. To experience what it would feel like. JinYoung's heart was rapidly beating in his chest. He wanted to say 'yes' right away but somehow felt really shy to do so. Was it okay to kiss someone on their first date? JinYoung didn't know and he wasn't prepared for it, either. However, there was one thing he did know: he wanted to kiss JB.

He lowered his eyes bashfully and began to nod slowly. Hoping that JB would understand what he wanted to tell him with that. A soft smile graced JB's face when he saw the slow and insecure motion of his date.

"Look at me, please," he pleaded softly while caressing the other’s cheek with his fingers. Instantly JinYoung lifted his eyes to find himself getting lost again in the wonderful eyes of his date. Before he even realized it, however, JB leaned forward and finally captured JinYoung's lips with his.

Their lips softly brushed against each other. For a few second their lips softly touched, however, no one moved or leaned in further to start kissing the other. Their lips barely touched but it was still a kiss. It was like a slowly starting drum roll that lead to the actual thing. Or, at least it felt like that for JinYoung. It felt nice, too. A warm feeling began to spread where JinYoung felt the other’s soft lips.

JB's warm breath lingered on his skin. The warmth of his breath tickled JinYoung's skin lightly. The nice feeling made him close his eyes and sigh. He wanted this, more than anything else. He wanted to know what it's like to truly feel JB's lips on his. He wanted to know what it's like to be held in his strong arms, too.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned forward to put a bit of pressure into their kiss. To truly feel the other's lips. As if JB had been waiting for him to do that he put his arms around JinYoung, pulled him closer and began to softly move his lips against JinYoung's. The younger responded right away. He too laid his arms around his date to hold him even closer.

More and more both of them got lost into their kiss. Not realizing where they were any more. For them only the presence of the other counted. For that moment it was all what they wanted and needed. This felt right. This was what JinYoung wanted. He wanted this man. He wanted JB to be his. His and no one else's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those last few moments were amazing. Illogical but amazing. Don't you think?" JinYoung asked happily while tightly holding onto JB's hand when they walked out off the open air theatre once the film had ended.

Everyone around them were talking about the film and how much better it was compared to the previous one in the series. JinYoung didn't know about that. He wasn't even sure what was going on in the film after the kiss happened. The kiss. The moment JinYoung thought about it his heart began to skip a beat. A soft smile crept on his face and a soft shade of pink began to spread over his cheeks.

That kiss had felt amazing. Perfect, even. However, thinking about it made him a bit shy, as well. He had never kissed anyone else before. Did it show? What was JB thinking about it? He didn't know. It was a bit strange that JB didn't lay his arm around him after it. Maybe he didn't like it?

Once that thought crossed his mind his heart began to sink. It was possible that he didn't feel the same way or that he didn't like it. They weren't linked through a soulmate bond after all. Maybe the other felt weird because of that. Or worse, he realized that this wasn't what he wanted. Didn't JB mention that he recently found out who his soulmate is yesterday? Maybe he felt bad because of that. Maybe...

"JinYoung-ah?", he heard JB say next to him which pulled him out of his string of thoughts.

"Hmm?" he answered in surprise while staring at the other with wide eyes.

"I asked how you came here. Should we walk to the next subway station together?" JB asked while smiling softly. What a beautiful smile. It dulled JinYoung's mood a bit while thinking that their date was over now. He wanted to stay with the other a bit longer. Talk with him, get to know him better...and maybe - just maybe - get another of those breathtaking kisses of his...as a goodnight or goodbye kiss. He wouldn't mind that. He wouldn't mind that at all!

"I took the car to get here. It's parked close by. I can give you a ride home if you want," he offered and hoped that the other would take up the offer so they could spend a bit more time with each other. JB smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'd love that. I don't live that far away from here. Maybe 15 minutes by car if traffic doesn't get in our way".

"Great!" JinYoung exclaimed and tightened his grip around JB's hand. He didn't want to let go. To his surprise JB lifted their intertwined hands, put his other hand on them and placed a soft kiss on the back of JinYoung's hand. The tattoo artist was affectionately staring at JinYoung, who's cheeks began to colour into an even deeper shade of red. It was a sweet gesture which gave JinYoung hope that he might be wrong. That he might still have a chance against the other's soulmate.

JinYoung's car wasn't parked that far away from the theatre. It only took them a few minutes to find it safely parked in one of the surrounding streets. Once they got into the car JB gave him the directions to his flat and they set off.

It was quiet while they were driving. However, not the good kind of quiet JinYoung experienced the day before in the tattoo studio. The younger wanted to say something but didn't know how to start a conversation between them again. Desperate to make the silence disappear he turned on the radio. The calm melody of a ballad started playing. It seemed perfect until he listened closely to the song which were about kissing someone who is not your soulmate and the feelings that came with it. He can't let that song continue! Nervously he fumbled on his radio to select the next channel but the music selection there wasn't any better. He tried to find a third one but JB stopped him from doing that by softly laying his hand on his.

"It's okay. See, if you turn right at the next cross road we're almost there. There is no need for that," the older smiled softly while pointing at the cross road in front of them.

JinYoung's eyes followed the other’s fingers and once again he felt his heart sinking. He wouldn't have thought that the car ride would be over so soon. However, maybe it was for the best. Maybe…

The truth, however, was that JinYoung didn't want the other to go as that could mean that after tonight nothing more will happen between them. Which would also mean that the breathtaking kiss from before would be their first as well as their last one.

After turning right at the next cross road JB guided JinYoung's car through his neighbourhood and finally made JinYoung on a park space right next to a play ground. In front of them was a tall building. One of those newer ones that have been build in this area recently. It was hard to tell how many floors there were but JinYoung would have guessed there to be at least twenty of them.

"Would you...JinYoung-ah...would you like some tea?" JB suddenly asked with hesitation clearly audible in his voice. JinYoung's heart began to race. Was the other really inviting him to what he thought he was inviting him to? He heard about situations like this in films and from friends...but he never would have expected to hear it tonight. On their first date on top of that. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, either.

"I don't know," he said shyly while looking anywhere but at JB. He felt the other's hand on his once again which made him tense up a bit.

"It's just tea," the other said again to which JinYoung heavily gulped.

After a few more seconds he slowly nodded. He still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, however, his desire to spend even more time with JB was bigger than what might be happening later on in JB's flat. And besides...if he wasn't ready for that yet...he'd ask the other to stop. JinYoung was sure JB would understand if he did that. His heart was racing and nervousness started to spread throughout his whole body.

"Great then," JB said while smiling as he got out of the car.

JinYoung sat in the car for a few more seconds. He was trying to stop his heart from beating so rapidly but failed doing so. Finally he gave up, sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. JB stood a few steps away from the car. He'd been waiting for JinYoung to get closer. Once the younger was close enough the tattoo artist extended his right hand and reached for JinYoung's. Hastily he intertwined their fingers again and then lead the younger to the entrance of the building in front of them.

Stairs led up to the first floor and the first two flats. In between those two doors was a lift which JaeBum headed to. The lift arrived rather quickly. Hastily they both entered the metal cabinet. JB pressed the button to the 15th floor, while JinYoung on the other hand stared shyly at the ground. He still was debating if this really was what he wanted and if he really was ready for it or not. A soft squeeze on his hand let him look up. His eyes met JB's, which had an assuring and comforting expression written into them. If JB knew what he's been thinking about?

The lift soon stopped. JB guided JinYoung outside towards the right hand door. Swiftly he put in his secret code. A familiar melody reached JinYoung's ears which told him that JB had successfully entered the right code. He stiffened when he heard that sound. JB softly pulled at his arm which made JinYoung move again.

The light in the corridor automatically turned on when they entered through the front door. Hastily they took of their shoes and entered the flat. JinYoung looked around in awe. JB's place was way bigger than his. He saw up to five rooms plus a bigger space which was most likely used as a corridor from the corridor. That's way more space than JinYoung had at his place. Well... JB must also be paying more for the flat therefore it shouldn't be surprising. However, it still amazed JinYoung.

It wasn't perfectly clean as quite many different things were laying around but that didn't matter that much as the whole flat gave off a very cosy feeling. JinYoung liked that a lot.

JB let go of JinYoung's hand and walked towards a slidable glass door right across the living room. Quickly he slid the doors open and went inside. JinYoung hesitantly followed. The room had a huge table in it and was connected to a kitchen area. Quickly walked JinYoung to the kitchen to see JB fill up a water boiler.

"So...he really meant tea when he said tea," JinYoung quietly said to himself but JB caught it.  
"What else did you think I meant?" He asked while showing a mischievous smile. The older knew well enough what JinYoung had meant but enjoyed it way too much to tease JinYoung than to give him a proper answer.

JinYoung felt his cheeks heat up, which made him turn around so his date wasn't able to see it.

"Well...you know...," he tried to answer but then gave up as he was to embarrassed about it. In a way he was relieved that his suspicions weren't true...however, he was a bit disappointed and embarrassed about it as well.

JB quickly prepared two cups for their tea in the kitchen while the boiler was starting to warm up on the stove. However, once he was done he walked towards JinYoung and laid his arms around him. The back hug felt really nice and JinYoung really enjoyed feeling the other's arms around him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It felt like something he would enjoy receiving daily from the other. Something that would give him the feeling of being home.

"I'm not that kind of guy," JB softly said while pressing a soft kiss on JinYoung's cheek. After that he immediately let go of the younger and walked a few steps back.

The loss of the warmth of the other annoyed JinYoung. He wanted more of those soft and caring touches. He wanted to be held like that just a bit longer. Just a few minutes would do. Never had JinYoung felt like this for anyone else before, especially when the other was still a stranger to him. However, JB didn't felt like a stranger to him. He never did. It was strange and worrisome but also exciting at the same time.

The water boiler started to make high pitched noises, a clear sign that the water is ready now. JB quickly took the boiler from the stove and filled the cups with steaming water. He lifted both cups up and gestured for JinYoung to go to the living room. JinYoung immediately followed JB's order and sat down on a big and comfy sofa. Only a few seconds later JB placed a cup on the glass table in front of him and took a seat in an armchair to his left.

Both stared at their cups for quite a while, neither of them said a word. The awkward silence from their car ride returned which made JinYoung shift uncomfortably in his place. Suddenly he felt JB reaching out his hand to take JinYoung's into his which made JinYoung look up in surprise.

"I need to talk with you.There is something you need to know...it's about my soulmate," he said and JinYoung's heart immediately sank. Nervously he bit his bottom lip. A soft nod was all he could do to show JB that he was ready to hear what the other had to say.

"You know...well, this isn't easy...do you remember when I told you that I recently found my soulmate yesterday?" He asked, to which JinYoung silently nodded to show him that he remembered.

"It's...he still doesn't know. For me it's always been a goal of mine to find my soulmate. To live a happy life with him. I was brought up to see soulmate's as chosen partners. My parents have always set a good example when it comes to that as well. I really wanted to have what they have. The mutual understanding, the caring for the other...the happiness...I wanted all of that. I still do. However, now that I know who my soulmate is...I don't think it's that easy."

"So you tried going out with someone else to see if you can find all that in someone else as well?" JinYoung asked, with a forced smile on his face. However, that smile soon fell again when JB shook his head.

"That's not it. I really wanted to get to know you. I wanted you to get to know me. However, I think I have to be honest with you. Even if that means that you'll run away...or even start hating me."

"I don't think that I'd be able to hate you. You..." JinYoung started but was interrupted by JB right away.

"Don't be so quick in believing that. That might change in a minute."

JinYoung stared at JB in disbelief. He really doubted that he would suddenly despise JB. Not after today. Not after he'd been able to get to know him. However, he kept quiet and listened patiently when JB continued.

"First, I want to reveal to you the name of my soulmate," he said with a heavy sigh. Right after saying that he began to untie the piece of cloth he had tied around his wrist. In panic JinYoung extended his hand to hold onto JB's wrist to prevent him from revealing the name to him. He didn't want to know who he's going to lose this wonderful man to. It would be way easier for him if JB would just tell him that this isn't going to work. However, for some unknown reason the older had decided to torture him. What a horrible way to end such a perfect date.

"Don't," JinYoung plead but JB only smiled softly while pushing the younger's hand away to finally untie the cloth. JinYoung sadly looked down at his still steaming tea. He really had no desire to see the other’s Soulmate-tattoo.

"JinYoung-ah, please look at me,” the older pleaded, to which JinYoung reluctantly looked up again.  
"This is the name of my soulmate," he said while showing the other his wrist. JinYoung looked at the softly swung lines that formed letters, which finally spelled a full name.

**_Park JinYoung_ **

JinYoung stared at the tattoo for quite a while. It hurt. His heart was hurting. Not only will JB never be his. He'll lose him to a guy with the same name as his. Fate sure knows how to hit hard.

He wanted to say something but his throat suddenly felt dry. He wanted to get up and leave but his legs refused to obey him.

"There is something else I need to tell you," JB continued with an obvious heavy heart.  
"I...I never gave you my full name. You only know my pen name...JB is short for JaeBum. I'm Im JaeBum. I'm the person whose name is written on your wrist. We...are soulmates."

JinYoung looked at the other in shock. He was JaeBum's soulmate? That can't be right! That…

With shaking hands JinYoung reached out to pull JaeBum's wrist closer. It was the same writing style. It was their name. JaeBum really must be his soulmate.

"I didn't say anything because you didn't want to find your soulmate. I thought that if you get to know me you would feel the connection. I felt it today. However, I do understand your reasons and I will respect your decision if you decide to not go down this path with me. If you decide to not spend your life with me as your soulmate. It's okay if you say you don't want all that,” JaeBum said with a sad look in his eyes.

JinYoung, who had been watching the other all this time, sat there quietly and listened. His eyes began to tear up after hearing what JaeBum had to say.

It's true that he'd never wanted to be with his soulmate. Not after what his parents had been going through. However, he does want to be with JaeBum. He wanted to be the one the other thought of first when something was happening. He wanted to be the one to be held by the other. He wanted to be there for JaeBum. He also wanted to get to know him better.

JinYoung sniffed and wiped his teary eyes dry before he looked at JaeBum again.  
Worry was reflecting in the others eyes. Seeing that made JinYoung feel guilty and numb. It was clearly visible that JaeBum was hurting because of this. He was hurting because of him. Because his soulmate might be leaving him...for good.

"JB-ssi...I mean JaeBum-ssi..." he began but felt unable to continue speaking right away. JaeBum's eyes rested on him. He was getting really nervous because of that. "I...I don't want to leave you," he finally said, which made a glint of hope appear in JaeBum's eyes.

"You mean..." JaeBum started but before he could even finish his sentence JinYoung nodded. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

A smile appeared on JaeBum's face. He quickly got up from his seat and sat right next to the younger. Without hesitation he put his arms around the other and held him closely. Softly he caressed the other's back while pulling him closer into his arms.

Another tear left JinYoung's eye which fell onto JaeBum's shirt and got immediately absorbed by the fabric. "You should have told me from the start," the younger quietly said to which JaeBum smiled sadly.

"Would you have agreed to spend this evening with me if you'd had known?" He asked, to which JinYoung remained silent. His soulmate was right, he wouldn't have agreed to go out with him.

"Still," he said while finally laying his arms around the other's torso.

JaeBum softly pressed a kiss to JinYoung's hair. He softly let his hand pat his back while holding him tightly. The embrace of the older felt warm and comforting. JinYoung liked being so close to the other. He liked being held like this. It was warm and...it had the feeling of home. His home. And that's when JinYoung knew, that things between him and JaeBum would work out. It'll work because this was right. It felt right, more than right; it felt perfect.

JinYoung tightened his embrace and nuzzled his head into JaeBum's chest. He won't let go of JaeBum anytime soon. JaeBum, his soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_2 months later_

Slowly JinYoung opened his eyes. Darkness was still surrounding him as the next sunrise was still a few hours away. He tiredly shifted his body a bit in order to turn himself around to find some sleep again when he noticed a source of warmth lying right behind him. A comfortable and soothing warmth. Blissfully JinYoung sighed while shifting closer to the person lying behind him.

The bare skin of JinYoung's back softly touched the other’s. The slightly younger closed his eyes for a moment to fully enjoy that amazing feeling. JaeBum's soft scent reached his nose. He smelled amazing. Coffee came to his mind while happily breathing in his soulmate’s own scent. JaeBum had that rich smell of coffee on him but also in a way not. It was hard to explain however, coffee came to closest to it. Which might or might not have been the reason why his coffee consumption drastically increased since he had first met the other. He simply can't get enough of it.

Happily Jinyoung nuzzled himself even closer while pulling the cover tighter over their tired bodies. He felt JaeBum's warm breath caressing his neck which made him shudder in bliss. He wished life could stay like this forever. Them lying right next to each other while sleeping and simply enjoying the others company.

JinYoung opened his eyes again. Again nothing but darkness greeted him. After a short while, however, the darkness began to fade as his eyes started to adjust to his surroundings. He realized that they were in JaeBum's home. They always spent their time together in JaeBum's spacious flat. Not that they didn't spend time together at JinYoung's place but it was way more comfortable to stay at JaeBum's. It was close to almost everything, be it the mall, the subway, the bus station or even his college. Also, not to forget, JaeBum's flat was so much bigger than his. It felt cosier, too. JaeBum truly had been lucky to find an amazing place like this.  
Now thinking about it, JinYoung couldn't even remember when he had spent more than 10 minutes at his own flat.

In the dark he saw JaeBum's arm, which was somehow laid over him as if the other had intended to hug him in his sleep but then lacked the strength to do so. It was the same arm that had JinYoung's name tattooed on it.

A smile crept on his face when he slowly extended his arm to touch the spot he knew his name would be. JaeBum's skin felt so soft under his fingers. The soft touch, however, must have interrupted JaeBum's sleep as he suddenly began to move. The tattoo artist scooted even closer to JinYoung and protectively laid his arm around him. JaeBum was now fully hugging JinYoung in his sleep. Happily the younger laid his hands on JaeBum's and laid back to nuzzle himself further into JaeBum's embrace.

"Aren't you sleeping," JinYoung heard the other mumble sleepily to which he only shook his head softly to answer his boyfriend.

"You should sleep. It's late and you have classes tomorrow," the older said while yawning tiredly.

"I should," JinYoung replied but instead of trying to fall back asleep he started to caress JaeBum's arm, enjoying feeling the others skin on his.

JaeBum's grip on the younger began to loosen up while his breathing began to slow down again. A clear sign that the slightly older began to drift back into sleep. JinYoung smiled, turned himself fully around to face JaeBum and laid his arms around the naked torso of the other. JaeBum didn't seem to wake up from that movement but JinYoung felt how his grip around the other got stronger again.

The younger softly nuzzled his head onto JaeBum's chest and enjoyed the warmth as well as the unique and fantastic smell of the other. He happily sighed when he finally decided to close his eyes again to fall back asleep.

"I love you, JaeBum-ah," he softly mumbled, fully knowing that JaeBum won't be able to hear it. However, it surprised him to feel his soulmate's hand softly wander over his bare skin of his back until they finally stopped and moved upwards to his hair. JaeBum loved to tousle through it, he often caressed his hair before finally falling asleep.

"I love you too, JinYoungie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~  
> This was my story for the 'Fly me to Paradise JJP Summer Fic Fest 2017'.  
> You'll find the prompt I choose in the summary.  
> I hope you liked reading it despite the cheese and the angst feelings of the protagonists.  
> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
